The Siren Of Silence
by Zelite-Sama
Summary: What if there was another full blooded Saiyan? What if, it was a female? Also, what if, she was old enough to be either Goku or Vegeta's child?
1. Chapter 1

This story has been mulling around in my mind for the longest. It has a SLIGHT Sailor Moon hint to it at the beginning, and other than borrowing one of the SM characters, this will be a DragonBall Z Alternate Universe Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters, or any of the DragonBall Z characters. Hell, I don't own ANY of the characters in this story, except when Hotaru turns into Keitaro.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', )( Scene Change )(, and (( Comments From Me )).

)( Prolog )(

Hotaru opened up her violet gaze, looking around the dark foggy area she was in. 'Where am I?' She thought, standing up and looking around uncertainly. "You are in the area between time and space." Pluto said, emerging from the fog. "You have completed your task for this world. But another needs you. You will be reborn as one of them, have powers like they do, and fight as they do." Pluto said, moving her staff in front of her, the fog clearing to show another world.

"It is in another dimension, another reality. They do not know it, but they will need you." Pluto said, the view showing what resembled much like the Earth Hotaru knew. A man with spiky black hair, wearing an orange fighting uniform was shown fighting many different people. People like Freeza, Cell, and Buu. "You will have to give up your human name, and your human body. For they are not needed where you are going." Pluto said, the view finally showing the man, Goku, relaxing and eating.

"You will be what they call a Saiyan. You will be a pureblood. Much like this man here. You will keep your own powers, but, instead of the heavy burden connected with it, you will not die. This man here, also has the power to destroy a planet, but he chooses not to do so, for he loves life, and instead uses his power to protect. You will be reborn as Keitaro. You will have no other memories other than your new name, and that you must train to help protect those who can not fight themselves." Pluto said, the view finally disappearing.

"What about the others? Will I ever get to see them again?" Hotaru asked, looking up at Pluto. "The others will mourn you as they must, and no, I am sorry, but you will not get to see them again. The time is now. Are you ready to accept your fate?" Pluto asked her, and Hotaru nodded. "Can you tell them, especially Rini, that I will miss them terribly?" Hotaru asked as violet energy began to form around her, watching as Pluto nodded solemnly.

Hotaru disappeared, and Pluto sighed. "I will tell them, but you, unfortunately, will not remember.." She said sadly, the view forming again as she watched as Hotaru, now Keitaro, made her trip to the other Earth, memories of her former life having been erased and replaced by new ones, and her body shrinking as she grew younger, until she appeared and was, a young six year old saiyan female.

)( Around the Cell Saga Era )(

A dark green eyed woman stared at the body of a man that was on her property. "How the hell did YOU get here?!" She asked out loud, not particularly looking for a response. "Hell if I know." The man said, opening soft blue eyes to look up at her. The woman was about 5'3", and had shoulder length lime green hair, wearing a regular white sleeveless tank top and tan shorts.

The man, was Android Seventeen. "Well, at least you're alive. I guess. Your energy signal is strange, not like any of those damned humans that populate this planet." She said, eyeing him over. "I'm going to assume, by both your tone and statement, that you're not 'human' either?" He asked, though knowing the answer, as her energy readings were unusual as well.

"Correct. How about I get you to someplace better than the dirty...well, dirt." She said, lifting him up with ease, though he protested at the action, he could walk just fine himself, damn it, and didn't need a woman to carry him. She ignored his complaints, of course, and brought him inside her house, sitting him on her couch.

"So what's your name? I'm Kyashi, Kyashi Minami. I am a Xwahrian, though I don't expect you to know what that is." She said, dusting dirt and the like from Seventeen's form. "I'm Android Seventeen." He stated simply, how much longer was he supposed to put up with this strange woman?

"How about I just call you Sev, for short?" She said, having grabbed a damp washcloth and was wiping away dirt from his face. "Whatever, if you just have a shower, which I assume you do, I can just use THAT to get clean." He said, standing up. "I guess you're right, it's down that hall, the first door on the left." She said, watching him go.

)( Present/Story Start )(

A young girl sat up, looking around with wide violet eyes, wondering where she was. She stood up, wearing a cute little blue dress, with red flowers scattered around on it. She had blue shoes, and her hair was shoulder length, black, and spiked in every direction it would seem. She noticed a brown furry thing around her waist, and instantly knew what it was, her tail, she'd always had it.

She had no idea where she was, and she knew that she was alone, and she really didn't want to be alone. She wanted someone to hug her, keep her warm..she was also hungry. She wandered around the forest she was in, eyes wide and smiling brightly as she chased a low flying bird. She didn't see the hole, until she fell down it, scraping her knee and bumping her head. When she had landed, she had one hand on her head, the other on her knee, which was bleeding.

She hurt, why did she hurt? She had hurties, and she didn't like them very much. Keitaro began to cry, extremely loud infact, to where it practically reverberated through the hills of the area. Piccolo's ears twitched as he heard the disturbance, eyes opening as he looked around. 'There goes my meditation.' He thought grouchily, before he noticed that there was a faint power coming from where he heard the crying originate from.

He flew his way to the power, stopping short as he saw a little girl in a large hole on the ground, holding her head and knee, tears streaming down her face. "How did you get here?" He asked, causing her to stop crying, a fact which Piccolo thanked Enma, and sniffle instead. "I don't know. I saw a red birdy..and I tried to get it, and then..and then..i fell! And i got ouchies.." The young girl said, arm coming up to wipe her eyes.

"Do you know who my daddy is? Or my mommy?" She asked, looking up at him as she tried to crawl out of the hole, key word, tried. Piccolo sighed and lifted her up by the scruff of the collar of her dress, looking her over, and nearly freezing at the tail. 'Another saiyan?! But Goku or Vegeta haven't had any more kids...as far as i know..' He thought, staring at her.

"No, i don't know who your parents are." He replied after a moment, subconsciously holding her out at arm's length. "Are you my daddy?" She asked, eyes wide and hopeful. "No. I'm not." He said, watching as she got a sad look in her eyes. He mentally sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "But i can be if you'd like." He said after a moment, and was rewarded by the child laughing gleefully. "Yay! I have a daddy!" She said, arms reaching out for him.

He sighed, bringing her close and holding her normally as she gleefully hugged him. "My name is Keitaro! What's yours?" She asked, looking up at him. "Piccolo." He stated as he walked back to where he was before. "Pic..co...lo?" She said, sounding out the letters. "Can i call you Colo?" She asked, eyes wide and smiling bright. He mentally grumbled as he looked down at her. "If you want." He muttered, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop her if she really wanted to call him that.

He sat her down on a rock, looking at her knee and the bump on her head. He quickly healed them, a technique he had gained from his merger with Nail. He stared at her tail for a moment, and silently thought. "You're going to have to lose your tail." He said finally, Keitaro grasping it in fright. "But..I LIKE my tail.." She said, eyes watering. "Can't i keep it..PLEASE?" She asked sadly.

'It'll be another month until a full moon, i suppose she could keep it.' He thought. "Very well, but you must promise me to NEVER look at a full moon." He said, Keitaro happily hugging her tail. "What's a 'full moon'?" She asked in confusion. "It's..A big white circle that appears in the sky at night." He said, watching as she dusted her dress off. "Ohhh. One of THOSE. I've seen them before. Their pretty. I can remember just sitting outside and watching the sky at night, sometimes the circle would get smaller, differant shape, sometimes it got full..it even disappears too!" She said happily.

"You've seen a full moon?" He asked, eyeing her. "Yeah, lotsa times. I can't remember my mommy or daddy, but i remember my mommy saying that i had a choice to transform if i saw a full moon. I don't know what they meant, but i don't ever remember transforming soooo.." Keitaro said, hopping off the rock and skipping around it. "So you've never transformed at the sight of a full moon?" Piccolo asked, watching her.

"Nope! I can't transform into something that i don't know what it is, can i?" She asked, pausing in her skipping, thinking a moment, before shrugging and continued once more. "I heard them talking about my ..uhm...N.D.A.? Or something like that, saying that was how i could choose, because they had done something to me, which lets me choose...But i can't remember exactly." She said, tracking a butterfly that fluttered around them.

She followed after it, jumping up and catching it in her hands. She giggled, looking at it as she held it caged with her fingers. She lifted one of her hands, the butterfly crawling around her fingers before flying off once more as Keitaro lifted her hand. "Bai Bai butterfly." She said, waving and skipping back over to Piccolo, who was watching her and silently thinking.

Keitaro tripped a moment, blinking as she sat up, looking at her shoes, which the laces were untied. She grabbed the strings on one shoe, and attempted at tying them, but made a sloppy mess of it. " 'Colo, can you help me?" She asked with a small pout, holding up her foot and wiggling it. He sighed, bending down and quickly tied both shoes properly. "You're going to have to learn how to do that yourself." He said picking her up by the scruff of her dress.

"Okay!" She replied with a happy smile, looking up at him as she held her. "Wow." Keitaro said, blinking. "What?" He asked, looking at her. "You're ears are bigger than mine! I bet you can hear from a long way off!" She said with a giggle, reaching out and hugging at his neck. "Yes, i can. But that's because i'm a Namekian." He said, sitting down and setting her on the ground once more.

"That's neat. I'm a saiyan!" She said with a giggle, and he arched an eye ridge. "You don't say?" He asked in wry amusement, as he had already figured that out. "Uh huh! I like your hat...can i get one like it?" She asked, sitting cross-legged on the ground and looking up at him. "Maybe." He said with a small smirk, pulling his turban off and letting it drop to the ground, the weights causing it to sink into the ground.

"Woah...That must be heavy!" She said, hopping up and looking down at his hat. She reached out, grabbing it and pulling it back out of the ground with a small 'Geh!' sound before she got it all the way out, holding it above her head. "Here you go, you don't want it to get dirty." She said as he took it back with a slight smile, a bit of Kame peeking out.

"So you're strong, hmm?" He asked, placing his turban back on his head as she nodded. "Yeup! I can do lotsa things! I can make light from my hands..and float in the air..though..i'm not very good at it.." She said, almost pouting. "Would you show me?" He asked, standing up.

"Uhms...Okays..I'll do the lights first! Their easier!" She said with a giggle, looking around, at a large pillar of rock that was off a ways. She pointed her hand at it, violet energy gathering in the palm of her hand, before she yelled out "Haaaa!" and a violet beam of light shot from her hand, towards the rock pillar, and making it explode.

'Holy!' Piccolo thought, staring at her, and then the pillar..or what was left of it. 'This reminds me of when i trained Gohan..Only she KNOWS how to use her powers.' He thought, watching as she skipped back over to him. "Floating's kinda hard for me right now..I can't go very high, or very fast yet.." She said with a pout, before she uncertainly began to float in the air, her form squirming slightly as she got used to not having anything under her feet.

"How old are you?" He asked, looking at her, Keitaro blinking with a 'huh?' and falling back to the ground. "Owies.. Uhms. Keitaro is this manys old." She said, looking at her fingers, holding out one hand, all fingers extended, and the index finger of her other hand. "Six?" He asked, and she nodded. "You know a lot for only being six." He said, reaching down and grabbing her by the scruff yet again and holding her close as he jumped from the ground, flying in the air.

Keitaro squeaked and grabbed onto his shirt at the unexpected action. She blinked her violet gaze, giggling as she held her arms out, and looking down. "Wow! You can go really high! And really fast!" She said as he glanced at her. "Yes. But we're going to see some friends of mine." He said as he flew to Master Roshi's island, where everyone was meeting for a reunion/party thing.

"Hey Piccolo! Glad you could make it. Hey, who's the squirt?" Gohan asked, looking at Keitaro. "Found her in the forest." He said, dropping Keitaro, who landed on her feet and ran off, giggling, to meet the other kids she saw. "Hi! I'm Keitaro!" She said, looking at Marron, Trunks, and Goten. "So where's her parents?" Gohan asked, as Goku walked over to the two. "She can't remember them." Piccolo said in a grumble.

"Piccolo...Am i seeing things?" Goku asked, staring at Keitaro. "What?" Gohan asked, looking too. "No, you're not Goku. I brought her here, to see if MAYBE, you or Vegeta lost a kid." Piccolo said with a faint smirk. "Not me. And unless Vegeta was seeing someone else, i don't see how he or Bulma could either." Goku said thoughtfully.

"Hi there! My name's Goku, what's yours?" Goku said, walking over to Keitaro, causing her to look up at him. "Hi! I'm Keitaro!" She said, looking up at him. "Common! Let's go play!" Marron said, running over to Keitaro and grabbing her by the hand, pulling her off to where she had some dolls. "Bai Bai Goku!" She said with a giggle as she ran with Marron over to the dolls, playing with her.

"Kakarott.." Vegeta said, walking over to him, staring at Keitaro. "I know. She's not MINE though.." He said, thinking. "She's not mine either." Vegeta said, watching as she played with Marron. "Then, who's is she?" Goku asked thoughtfully. "Perhaps i can solve your problem." Someone said, and Goku and Vegeta turned to look at an old pink haired witch sitting on a hovering crystal ball.

"Baba! Can you really?" Goku asked looking at her. "Yes i can. All i can say, is that she is from another dimension, she does not know about it, and it shall remain that way." She said, giving Goku and Vegeta a stern look. "Woah, really? Alright then Baba, we'll watch over her." Goku said, as Keitaro happily ran around Piccolo, who sighed and patted her on the head before she ran off again. "It would seem, that she is adjusting well." Baba said, before she smiled, disappearing.

An hour had passed, and Keitaro and Marron were watching Trunks and Goten play fight with interest. "Can I play too?" She asked, dusting off her dress as she looked at them. "Sure!" Goten said with a grin, but Trunks frowned a moment. "But you're a girl.." He muttered, looking at her. "So? I know how." Keitaro said, hands on her hips.

"All right then, but i won't go easy on you!" Trunks said with a grin, rushing at her and punching at her stomach. Keitaro caught his fist, and deftly swung him over her head, and face first into the ground. "Common. I thought you said you weren't going easy." She taunted playfully, jumping back as Goten ran at her, only to trip over Trunks' sprawled out from.

"Common Goten, let's get her!" Trunks said as they got back up, Goten grinning. "Kay! But is it fair that it's two against one?" He asked a moment as they ran at her. The adults stood back, watching silently, and chuckling every once in a while when Keitaro tripped them up to fall in the sand again. Piccolo gave a faint smirk as he watched, mentally assessing her power, perhaps he could train her to use it effectively.

Trunks got fed up, powering up to his super saiyan form, Goten following right behind. Keitaro tilted her head, looking at them in slight curiosity. "Woah, you guys got stronger.." She said, ducking and weaving through their attacks. She failed to see Trunks' kick, as she went and flew into the water, sputtering a moment. "Hey! You got me all wet!" She said, eyes narrowing as Trunks just smirked.

"Yeah, well, whatcha gonna do about it?" He said, pausing as Keitaro took a more serious fighting stance, and powered up to super saiyan as well, causing others to stare at her in shock. Trunks stared a moment, before she appeared in front of him, frowning, and before he even knew it, he was laying on the ground, back to normal and knocked out. "THAT, was for getting me wet." Keitaro said, hands on her hips.

"Woah! You're really strong!" Goten said with amazement a moment, before he rushed her. Trunks woke up a few minutes later, wincing as he rubbed his head, having a few bumps on it. He paused as he saw Goten trying to shake off this..energy whip like thing that Keitaro had gotten him with, and was swinging him around. 'Her tail! I remember dad saying most saiyans didn't like people grabbing it, and that some would get paralyzed if someone grabbed it.' He thought.

Trunks dashed over to her, grabbing her tail, and was rewarded by a violent elbow slamming into his face, knocking him away. "OW! My nose!" Trunks said, sitting on the ground and holding his face. He looked up as a shadow came over him, and yelped as Goten came crashing into him. "I don't feel like playing anymore." Keitaro said boredly, dusting off her dress, and running around the beach, before she found a sand dollar and presented it to Marron, who took it happily.

"Thanks! Mommy! Looks what Keitaro gave me!" Marron said, showing it to Eighteen who gave a small smile. "Yes, i see, why don't you go put it away so you don't lose it?" She said to her daughter, who replied with an "Okay!" and running to put it away. Keitaro wandered on over to Piccolo, taking a seat on the ground near him, which was under a palm tree, and decided to take a nap.

Keitaro woke up again, perhaps an hour later, and blinked, as Goten and Trunks were sitting not too far from her, staring at her. "YAY! Keitaro woke up!" Marrion said, bouncing over to Keitaro and smiling happily at her. "Wanna go swim?" She asked, Keitaro blinking a moment in thought.

"What's 'swimming'?" Keitaro asked, looking at Marron in curiosity. "Well, it's..you go in the water, and play! Splash and stuff!" Marron said happily, nodding, thinking she had explained it right. "Ohhh...I've done THAT before!" Keitaro said, getting up, as the boys, already in their swimming gear, were in the water.

"Kay!" Keitaro said with a smile, Marron already wearing a swimsuit. "What's that funny thing you got on?" Keitaro asked her as she took off her socks and shoes. "It's a bathing suit, silly!" Marron said, already wading in the water. "Why do you wanna wear somethin' when you take a bath?" Keitaro asked, blinking.

"Cause...you just do!" Marron said laughing, the adults, having overheard, were watching the children, usually it proved entertaining. Keitaro looked at the water, the boys, Marron, and then her dress. "But i don't wanna get my dress wet." Keitaro said to Marron, standing away from the water.

"So take it off, silly!" Marron said, standing in the water. Keitaro thought a moment, she didn't wanna get her dress wet..again, but she had no 'bathing suit'. She paused, looking at the boys, who were only wearing shorts..well, she had THOSE on under her dress, and she could bear to get them wet.

"All right!" Keitaro said, pulling off her dress and jumping in the water, Chichi gasping at the indecency, and Eighteen was laughing, as was Bulma, who was reminded of when her and the others, namely Goku, were children. The boys paused, and Trunks turned around, looking away, but Goten was blinking at Keitaro.

"So you're a boy? But you wear girly clothes..." Goten said, and Trunks grabbed him, turning him around. "Idiot! Don't you know you're not sposed to look at girls with no shirts?!" Trunks demanded, and Goten just laughed, scratching his head. "How come?!" Goten asked, and Trunks smacked him.

"Because..you just DON'T!" Trunks said, which got them into a water wrestling match. Eighteen managed to get Keitaro, and had her in one of Marron's spare swimsuits, Roshi grumbling at why it was a little kid, and how come it couldn't have been someone like Bulma, or any of the other full grown ladies around here.

They played in the water for a while, before they got out, the girls making a sand castle, well, Keitaro was making most of it, wondering if you REALLY could make 'anything' out of the sand, with just a little bit of water. By the time Keitaro was done, the castle, for lack of better words, stood higher than even the tallest of the adults.

It was decorated with bits of rock and seashells, it even had a little moat. "Woah! That's neat!" Goku said, admiring it. "Well, i'm not done YET. I still gotta make it pretty!" Keitaro said with a smile. Goku scratched his head, wondering what she meant, as she got the boys to go grab two buckets of sea water each, and had Marron standing away from it.

Keitaro did something with her energy, all they knew was that she had shots out some blasts, and they had formed around the castle, the smell of something faintly burning, before the energy dissipated, a reddish orange glowing thing in it's wake. "Throw the water on it now!" Keitaro called to the boys, who happily did it, and most of it began to steam, creating a fog around it.

When it cleared away, there was a glass castle standing where the sand one had been. "Wow! How'd you do that?" Marron asked, admiring the pretty new castle, and Goku had to admit, it WAS prettier. "All i had to do was melt the sand..." Keitaro said with a shrug, picking it up and carefully placing it over by the house, so Marron could see it better, besides, the water was coming up higher, and it might steal it away.

Keitaro blinked up at Vegeta, circling around him a moment in curiosity. "Hi! What's YOUR name?" She said, smiling up at him. Vegeta scoffed a moment at the child. "Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans!" He said with a small smirk. "Woah..Really? But..there aren't many of us left though...Hang on!" She said, bounding back over to where Piccolo was at, and a little bag she had with her.

She hummed a little as she dug around in it, tossing out this and that before she found what she was looking for. She ran around grabbing up the things she had tossed out and neatly putting them back into her bag before she ran over to Vegeta, holding up a necklace medallion to him.

"Where did you find this?" He asked, eyebrow arched. "Dunno. Someone gave it to me, they said it belonged to the ruler of the Saiyans." She said, smiling happily as Vegeta looked over the old medallion his father always wore, it was a royal heirloom of his family, and was inwardly pleased to have it.

Keitaro squeaked as Trunks tackled her, the two wrestling for a few minutes before she got the upper hand and threw him away from her, Trunks landing on Goten who yelled. "Ow! Trunks! You're heavy!" Goten complained as they disentangled themselves. "Shut up! I am not!" Trunks yelled, watching as Marron began to play tag with Keitaro.

The children ran around playing some more, Keitaro tripping and falling before Marron, Goten, and Trunks all fell on her as they tripped over her. Piccolo silently watched as they ran around playing, planning out what he would do with Keitaro after they returned to the forest, she would have to be trained, he knew that at least.

)( On An Island, Far, Far Away )(

"I'm heading out now. I'll probably be back by dusk." Seventeen said, looking to Minami. She blinked up at him, yawning a moment. "Alright, you want me to bring you lunch later?" She asked as he bent down, pressing his lips against her forehead. "If you want to." He replied, walking out the door and grabbing his ax, heading for the forest.

)( Ten Years Later )(

"Grah! That...JERK!" Keitaro yelled out into the forest, scatterings birds and various other animals. Piccolo glanced over at his 'daughter'. "What's the matter?" He asked her, watching as she clenched her fists. "Goten! He..He..HE DUMPED ME!!!" She yelled out, slamming her fist into a nearby rock, shattering it.

"He dumped me for a younger prettier girl!" She said, flopping down, crossing her legs and nails digging into the fabric of her pants at the thought of such indignity. "Hmph! That jerk. I shoulda went out with Trunks instead. at least HE's nicer..and cuter." She said, tail thrashing around behind her in her anger.

Piccolo just sighed, 'Teenagers..at least she's not being as ridiculous as Gohan was at her age.' He thought. "Papa. I'm going to go to Capsule Corp. for a while. Who knows, maybe Vegeta'd be in the mood for a spar." She said wryly, of course Vegeta was always in a mood for spars.

"You can always find me where ever you go." He stated, going back to his meditation as she flew off. Meanwhile, at Capsul Corp. "WHAAAT?! You...DUMPED Keitaro-chan?! You're LUCKY she didn't KILL you for it!" Trunks said over the phone to Goten. "Yeah..i know..but she uhh..kinda caught me with another girl..and demanded i make up my mind...so uhh..i went with the other one.." Goten said, laughing nervously.

"You DO realize you might've messed up your only chance with a PUREBLOOD saiyan girl? The ONLY one left in the universe." Trunks said, brow arched. "Ah! Shit! I totally forgot about that...well, who knows, maybe she'll come around if i apologize? That or she might pop out a few half saiyans like our fathers." Goten joked.

Trunks just sighed, shaking his head, his friend, was an idiot. "Oh! Gotta go. Keitaro's here..and she looks steamed." Trunks said, watching Keitaro walk over to him. "Hey! Try and calm her down! I'll be over quick!" Goten said, hanging up, making Trunks sigh again and hang up his phone.

"Hey Kei-chan." Trunks said, smiling at her. "Hey Trunks-san. Is Vegeta around?" She asked, smiling at him. "Uhh, yeah, i think he's in the training room." Trunks said, watching her wave at him and head off in the direction of the weight room. She blinked, nearly bumping into Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta-sama. New look? Well, older to be technical about it. You look better, younger." Keitaro said, noticing that he had shaved his moustache. "Hmph! What're you doing here?" He asked, eyebrow arched. "I was hoping for a spar?" She asked, arching an eyebrow with a small grin.

"Hey Keitaro!" Someone shouted to her, making her turn around with a scowl. "What do YOU want?" She asked, crossing her arms. "Uhh...To apologize?" Goten said, looking a bit nervous. "I'm listening, and it BETTER be good." She said, eyes narrowing.

"Ok. I was stupid?" He said, shuffling his feet. "Yes, you are. Anything else?" She asked, brow arched. "And, i'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" He asked. "Hmm..will i forgive you..let me think it over." She said, walking up to him, and decking him. "NO! I will NOT forgive you. You made your choice, now you have to live with it. Because i will NEVER take you back, because if i do, you'd do it again." She said, crossing her arms again.

"If you still want that spar, i'll be in the weight room." Vegeta said, turning and walking away. An hour later found Keitaro exiting the weight room, looking a little beat up, but so was Vegeta, so it was a good spar she thought. "Goten was stupid. Messing up what he had with Kei-chan. If she were MY girlfriend, i wouldn't treat her like THAT." Keitaro heard Trunks saying.

She paused by a doorway, seeing Trunks talking with his sister and mother. "So what you're saying, is that you like Keitaro, hmm?" Bra asked, smiling. "Well, yeah..since i was a kid..but i've been too shy to ask her out, and then Goten asked her before i could." Trunks said, sighing.

"Well, now's your chance, Trunks-san." Keitaro said, smirking a moment as he jumped up, blushing brightly, not knowing she was there, his mother and sister smiling, because THEY saw her there. "K-Keitaro-chan! I didn't see you there." He said, blushing even more.

"Well, Trunks-san. Do you think i'm pretty or not?" She asked, arching a brow. "O-Of course!" He stammered out. "Then it's settled! You're my new boyfriend! At least you're nicer..and MUCH cuter than Goten." She said with a grin, humming as she walked out the door.

"O-Ok..." Trunks said, eyes wide. "Nice going Bro'." Bra said with a smirk, patting him on the shoulder. "Goten will be SO jealous...which means that now **I** can ask him out!" Bra said with a smile, walking out after Keitaro. "...Did that just happen? I'm not dreaming, am i?" Trunks asked his mother, who laughed lightly. "No son, you're not." She said.

)( End chapter )(

Well, i hope you all enjoy this story as much as my others. I only work on this one when i have no inspiration for my others. So read my story, and review it, please? Until Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters, or any of the DragonBall Z characters. Hell, i don't own ANY of the characters in this story, except Keitaro.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', )( Scene Change )(, and (( Comments From Me )).

)( Last Time )(

"Well, Trunks-san. Do you think i'm pretty or not?" She asked, arching a brow. "O-Of course!" He stammered out. "Then it's settled! You're my new boyfriend! At least you're nicer..and MUCH cuter than Goten." She said with a grin, humming as she walked out the door.

"O-Ok..." Trunks said, eyes wide. "Nice going Bro'." Bra said with a smirk, patting him on the shoulder. "Goten will be SO jealous...which means that now **I** can ask him out!" Bra said with a smile, walking out after Keitaro. "...Did that just happen? I'm not dreaming, am i?" Trunks asked his mother, who laughed lightly. "No son, you're not." She said.

)( This Time/Story Start )(

Minami smiled faintly as she watched Seventeen hack down trees with his ax, even though the trees grew back over night. It was something she was able to do with her powers, keeping her island healthy and alive, plus, with an endless amount of trees that grew back each night gave them some extra money, and Seventeen enjoyed doing it.

"Sev. Dinner time." Minami said, watching as he finished cutting down the tree he was working on and walked over to her, setting his ax down at the door to the house, following her inside. They lived pretty comfortably, and Minami enjoyed having Seventeen around, she never knew how lonely she had been until he had appeared.

They never really had much of a need for eating, so what they did eat was very little, though, Sev did tend to work up hunger as he worked. They finished their dinner and took showers, Minami allowing Seventeen to go first, as he needed it more than she did.

She nearly gasped as he surprised her as she came into the bedroom, his arms wrapping around her from behind, Seventeen holding her to his chest. He smirked a moment as he felt her pulse race beneath his lips on her neck. Minami sighed as she tilted her neck, eyes gliding closed for a few moments.

Seventeen smiled lightly against her neck, hand reaching up to her towel and pulling it free from her body, letting it fall to the floor. She turned in his arms, smirking as she felt his excitement. "Happy to see me?" She asked, quirking a brow with a grin. "Hell yeah. You're the only thing fun on this island." He replied, smirking down at her.

"Oh really? Why is that?" She asked, wrapping her legs around his waist as he picked her up by the hips, one hand holding her by the bottom, while the other slid against her back. "Because you know some interesting..techniques." He replied, smirking as he moved over towards the bed, laying her down upon it as he kneeled over her.

"How about i show you a few now?" Minami asked, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him closer. "I think i'd rather enjoy that." He said as she pushed him over onto his back, her small athletic form crawling over his with an almost evil looking smirk. "Are you sure you can handle my skills?" She asked, straddling him. "I believe i can." He replied, biting softly at her neck.

)( Meanwhile )(

"Oh wow! What a CUTE kid!" Keitaro said, picking up Goku and hugging him tightly. "K-Keitaro-chan!" Goku cried out, blushing ever so slightly as he escaped from her hug, in which she had unknowingly pushed his face against her chest. "Oh, he knows my name!" Keitaro said, smiling and patting him on the head.

"...Keitaro-chan...It's me, Goku." He said, sighing. "Oh! Goku-san!...You got small.." She said, blinking in confusement as she poked his forehead.

)( End )(

I know, this is short, but, i leave in a few days, and this is all i was able to get out. I will be uploading whatever i have of any chapters on any of my stories before i leave, so that when i get home, i can run over to my uncle's house and print them out, so that i may then continue writing them, and hopefully, somehow upload the finished chapters.


End file.
